Enardecimiento Invernal
by Guezeluss
Summary: Qué mejor día para declararse a su amor imposible que el 14 de febrero. Una cálida tarde y un dulce regalo es lo que no tenía esperado el pequeño Tetsuya. [Drabble obsequio] [Especial del día de San Valentín]


**Kuroko no Basket** © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enardecimiento Invernal**

 **.**

Aquel día estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que nunca pensó, estaba segurísimo de que su cobardía estaría siempre delante de él, de que su admiración a aquella persona permanecería siempre bien guardadito en su corazón, sin que jamás pudiera ver la luz del sol y que iría así su vida hasta que muriera.

Pero no pudo ser como quiso, tantos sentimientos le exigían salir y ya no podía; al parecer su pensar fue lo suficiente afectado como para cometer lo que cualquier loco de amor haría: expresarles sus sentimientos a esa persona y esperar pacientemente a que lo rechace, o lo deje en la zona de amigos. Cualquiera tenía posibilidades.

¿Y quién habrá sido la hermosa chica que le robó el corazón al inocente Kise Ryouta? Simple como un pan: su amigo y compañero de equipo de básquetbol. Fue tan inesperado y oportuno a la vez, que decidió que el día de San Valentín era una excelente ocasión para confesársele. Por más cliché que suene, al menos podría tener excusa para odiar ese día.

Era definitivo, aunque lo bateara y se deprimiera por toda una semana, tenía que decírselo. Prefería mil veces engordar por comer tanto chocolate anti depresivo, a seguir con ese sentimiento disfrazado de "amistad". Sólo tendría que darle su "chocolate compromiso" y ya todo vendría después. Era perfecto como lo había planeado.

— ¡Hey, Kurokocchi! —la hora de la salida era un buen momento, y más teniendo ese atardecer tan hermoso, todo estaba a su favor. — Creo que aún no te he dado tu San Valentín, ¿cierto? —por un segundo sintió cierta esperanza.

—Ah, pero no es como si me importara. No tenías porqué molestarte, Kise-kun.

—Pero eres mi amigo, sería una grosería si no te doy nada… —intentó hacer la sonrisa más disimulada que pudo, de cierta manera el decirle "amigo" le hacía que un fuerte escalofrío le cruzara por todo el cuerpo. —Así que puedes disfrutar de estos chocolates con leche. Sé que no te gustan los amargos. —extendió sus manos con el obsequio hasta casi chocar con el contrario, éste pegó tanto su vista a los dulces que…

No notó los labios que apenas si rozaron con los suyos, su gran sutileza lo avergonzó tanto que permaneció inmóvil hasta que sintió la lejanía del otro. Y de alguna forma, lo abochornó que tuviera que agacharse ligeramente para estar a su altura, pero nada serio.

— ¿Qué… fue eso? —sin a donde huir, sólo pudo dirigir su vista a un suelo pastoso que tenía frente suyo.

—Tu otro regalo. ¿Qué dices? —aunque no lo pareciera, él era el que estaba más avergonzado de los dos, si pudiera ser como los pasivos de los mangas yaoi, ya no se podría distinguir entre su cara y lo rojo que estuviera.

—Que eres un depravado y aprovechado. —dijo secamente dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a largarse de la escena. —Pero te espero en mi casa a las ocho, mi madre no estará y hay pastel de fresas. —abrasó con fuerza los chocolates, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

Ya cuando estuvo unos metros más lejos, pudo oír un fuerte grito eufórico e involuntariamente surcó una sonrisa angelical y un pequeño sonrojo se hizo visible.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado."_ — _Pablo Neruda._

 **N/A: Feliz día de San Valentín a todos! :'D Sobre todo los que tienen pareja, los que no como yo... a comer chocolates en un rincón :'v Bueno ya(? A decir verdad, yo no soy mucho de hacer fics en dias festivos, pero estuvo eso y...**

 **Aprovecho para decir que este fic es un regalo de intercambio en un grupo de Facebook, por si se quieren unir Cx se llama KiKuro~ y es muy variado su contenido, espero en gran medida que a la amiguita que me toco dar, le haya gustado tanto como a mi me fue el escribirlo xD**

 **Pasensela bonito y no olviden comentar~**

 **PD: La frase que puse fue con la que me inspiré para escribir esto :3**


End file.
